villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Commander Vic Hoskins
Commander Victor "Vic" Hoskins is the secondary antagonist of the 2015 summer blockbuster film, Jurassic World. He was the commander of the InGen Security Division who made a scheme with Dr. Henry Wu to sell the Indominus rex to an unknown military. He was portrayed by Vincent D'Onofrio, who also portrayed the Kingpin in Daredevil and Edgar the Bug in Men in Black. History Early life Hoskins once owned a stray wolf pup which attacked his wife after she tried to stab him. Hoskins didn't put him down. Service at InGen Security Hoskins joined the InGen Security Division sometime before 2001 as a security contractor. When the three Pteranodons that had escaped the Isla Sorna Aviary at the end of the Isla Sorna Incident of 2001 reached Canada, Hoskins oversaw the "clean-up" of the adult Pteranodon. Simon Masrani, C.E.O. of Masrani Global Corporation who had acquired InGen, who in turn was in possesion of InGen Secirity, was impressed with the professionalism that Hoskins and his team displayed. In turn, Masrani hired him to regrow the InGen Security Division. When Hoskins evevtually became the commander of InGen, the security firm became one of the most well-known of its own kind, and it even gained a partnership with the United Nations Security Council. He has been participating at InGen Security's I.B.R.I.S. Project. Unfortunately, he has also made a dirty scheme with InGen's chief scientist, Dr. Henry Wu, to sell the park Jurassic World's newest attraction to the military in a secret military base. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) In Jurassic World, Hoskins wanted to use the Indominus rex, InGen's newest creation, and the Velociraptors that Owen Grady and Barry trained for military operations, claiming that these animals are more deadly than a bunch of foot soldiers. After the escape of InGen's newly-created dinosaur, the Indominus rex, Hoskins opportunistically insisted on conducting a field test, using the raptors to track the I. rex. However, Commander Vic's grand scheme was completely off-track when the hybrid dinosaur proved too intelligent and dangerous to be controlled when the raptors cornered her, and even became their alpha. During the evacuation protocols, he and his men took every dinosaur D.N.A. from the island, and works of Dr. Henry Wu were ready to leave when Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, and her nephews, Zach and Gray Mitchell, arrived at the Hammond Creation Lab. Hoskins told them about his ambition for using recreated dinosaurs like the Indominus rex for war. However, his moment of confidence was short-lived, as Delta, one of the four Raptors, entered the labratory and cornered Hoskins. The latter tried to calm the animal down, mimicking Owen Grady's hand gestures and ignorantly claiming to be on the raptor's side. But unfortunately for Hoskins, Delta bit Hoskins's arm, threw him to the ground, and proceeded to attack and maul him to his death, as the four watching evacuate the lab. Personality Commander Vic Hoskins was a greedy and arrogant leader, plotting to sell the Indominus rex ''(and possibly other dinosaur DNA which suit for combat warfare) to the military with Dr. Henry Wu. He was also crude and controlling, as he was able to tell his workers what to do. He also had a fondness for animals (includes the vicious ones like cloned dinosaur or dangerous wild animals), which eventually (and unfortunately) led to his death. According to his ''L.E.G.O. profile, Commander Hoskins would stop at nothing to steal Owen Grady's research for himself. To boot, he was a very manipulative man, willing to manipulate anyone to get what he wanted. Trivia * He is similar to Cad Spinner from Planes: Fire & Rescue. They are both greedy characters who only care about money. * In LEGO Jurassic World, he follows most of the movie's aspect of the character, but in a more family friendly manner. Delta also doesn't kill him in the end, instead she detaches him and rearranges him into a merman with crab pincer hands (though one of his men stated that he didn't made it). This however, still done as retribution for having his men harmed the raptors when they got angry due to learned Indominus's negative treatments in her paddock (Indominus was more like true tragic villains) by humans. * In the mobile game Jurassic World: The Game, he acts as the main antagonist whom always getting into trouble and occasionally argues with the staff. He is in charge of the battle arena and mostly the only opponent in the level-up and special battles. * He was not the first antagonist from the franchise whom known stealing dinosaur DNA during the chaos, as the first one is Dennis Nedry. * His scheme in stealing Owen's data about his IBRIS project with his raptor for future wars was reminiscent with Darren Cross's plan in stealing Ant-Man suit though Darren's plan was more malevolent. Gallery Jurassic World Vic_Hoskins'_Evil_Grin.jpg|Commander Vic Hoskins looks at his success of taking over Masrani's company and dinosaurs. Vic_hoskins.png|Commander Vic Hoskins chatting about his agenda to Owen, Claire, Zach, and Gray. vincent.png|Commander Vic Hoskins in front of an InGen militery tank. Vic Hoskins2.png|The word "Vision" in front of Commander Vic Hoskins Hoskins-watches-I. rex-in-the-aviary.png|Hoskins watching the Indominus rex in the aviary. Vic Hoskins quote.png|Commander Vic Hoskins's quote. Ry18yjP - Imgur.jpg|Commander Vic Hoskins with Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, and Barry. Xrvi5Cj - Imgur.jpg|Commander Vic Hoskins talking with Owen Grady Hoskins Death.png|Commander Vic Hoskins's death. Jurassic World: The Game JWTG Hoskins.png|Commander Vic Hoskins as he appears in Jurassic World: The Game L.E.G.O. Jurassic World Hoskins.jpg|Commander Vic Hoskins as he appears in L.E.G.O. form. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Ruler Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Leader Category:Military Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mad Doctor Category:Mad Scientist Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Old Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Rivals Category:Extremists Category:Gaolers Category:Delusional Category:Sadists Category:Warmonger Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Egomaniacs Category:Thief Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Gadgeteers Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Evil Genius Category:Gunmen Category:Trap Master Category:Business Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Died in Disgrace